1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention provide a method, computer program product, etc. of measuring a large population of web pages for compliance to content standards that require human judgment to evaluate.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a need for a method for measuring the level of compliance to a set of web standards that require human judgment to evaluate for a large number of web pages. In this case, large means any number for which human review of the entire population is impractical where the population is normally heterogeneous in nature. For example, this would include the web domains of most large companies, government agencies, or universities. In most web domains, there is not enough homogeneity in structure or content of web pages to randomly sample a reasonable number of pages for review and state the level of compliance with a computable confidence level.